Ivy Tallios
"I'd rather be useless... then nobody would ever use me." Ivy Tallios is the daughter of Cross and Bobbie Tallios. She is pure shadow and all class. Ivy is currently the Queen of the Shadows. She is sassy, classy, and just a little depressed. Description She stands at 5'6" with a wingspan of 3 meters. Ivy has long, lavender-coloured hair and large, violet wings. She has blue eyes and olive-coloured skin. She likes to wear her hair up in various fancy buns, or down. Ivy was raised by Neve and Chaos, instead of her actual parents. Because of this, she has more "fancy" tastes and likes wearing long, illustrious dresses. Generally, Ivy likes to keep to herself and doesn't like to be bothered. She's not the biggest fan of her title, as she finds it to be too good for her. She plans to have an heir as soon as possible and give up her position. However, when she does interact with people, Ivy is rather sweet and calm in nature. She generally likes people, so this comes easily to her. This changes, however, when met with someone who is a threat to her. In their presence, Ivy will appear cold and commanding. She likes how powerful it makes her feel to act this way, but it's a difficult act to keep up with those she actually likes. Background Birth and Childhood Ivy was born to Bobbie Tallios and Cross Tallios. Her mother created a new form for herself just to have the child in the first place. The second Ivy was born, her father proposed to her mother. This is something Bobbie would tell her daughter about often, seeing it as a rather lovely and strange story. Ivy always thought it was funny, and loved listening to her mother's stories no matter what they were about. Mostly because she could barely understand what she was saying. When Ivy turned 4, Bobbie was killed by Azazel. Her soul was devoured by him before it could return to the shadow sphere. This left Ivy to be raised by her father. He would commonly leave her to stay with Snowstorm. Here with her, she met Ivan Harvey. They quickly became friends and have stayed that way since they were children. They liked to call themselves "The IV's" when they were young, and Ivy likes to tease Ivan about it even now. During her childhood, she also befriended a boy named Ben. They became friends instantly and were very close. As they grew up together they grew romantic feelings for each other. She would come to his house and spend the night there, playing video games, making food, doing pretty much anything that was fun to do there. Ben is also a shadow and only ages the way he feels. Because of this, he grew at the same rate as Ivy despite having been a child for thousands of years. A Change of Parents Cross stayed with Ivy until she turned 8 before disappearing and leaving her to take the head role in the Shadow Monarchy. With neither of her parents staying by her side, Ivy was then raised by Chaos and Neve. Neve taught her how to read and write, basic (mostly necessary) math, and a little bit of his old language. Despite Neve being a strong influence on her, Chaos took the more fatherly role. He would listen to her when she was upset and offer her advice. Growing up like this led her to have resent for her father, believing he'd let her mother die on purpose and then left her to be overthrown and killed by the rest of the shadows. During her teenage years, she developed Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED) that caused her to be extremely angry and upset at random intervals. This, combined with the contempt she held for the world outside of the shadows, was extremely dangerous. Her former teacher, Neve, is a dragon. And with all dragons comes the ability to shapeshift into a weapon. As such, he decided to become Ivy's weapon. He would reflect the weapon that suited her personality most. And at the time, this weapon was a gigantic buster sword. Being as physically strong as Ivy is, she could wield it with ease. The sword would also turn into a large bow if she saw it appropriate, but she rarely used this function. Self-Destruction With her powerful sword in hand, Ivy was intent on destroying the world she hated. This led her to make many enemies, more specifically with Odaviing Varo and Nereza. Because of this, she decided to sever her ties with Ben in an effort to keep him from being targeted by any of her newfound enemies. She lied that she no longer loved him, trying to get him to distance himself from her. In her mind, as long as she kept up the facade that she cared about nothing, then nothing would be taken from her. And the thought of those she loved being taken from her enraged her to her very core. In all her anger, she'd harm herself by punching into walls and breaking her hands or knocking something over and onto herself. She initiated a reign of terror that only lasted 2 years. Her uncontrollable anger sparked a curiosity in Neve, so he began to research curing it. After 2 years, he created a medicine called "Ipsum". It suppressed angry and violent tendencies. As a failsafe, he also made the medicine able to activate a strange kind of mind control. This could only be used by Neve, as he had infused part of his soul with the medicine. He intended this to only be for stopping Ivy if she got violent or uncontrollably angry. However, he began to help her in more ways than one by using it to improve her combat. As he is her weapon, he's always around when she's fighting. As such, he could correct her errors when she was in battle. Calm After the Storm This helped Ivy immensely. She was no longer taken over by anger at every crossroads she found herself in. She took advantage of this, reestablishing and creating whatever ties she could. She changed her weapon from a large buster sword and bow to a parasol that can act as a shield or an 8-edged sword/rapier. This fit her personality much better. Trading brutality and anger for composure and wit, Ivy found herself considerably happier. She could speak to others without becoming overly angry and could enjoy herself with ease. Her reign of terror ended and left a small period of peace. For now, all was quiet within Castle Chaos. Familial Return When Ivy's father finally came back into her life, she was 23 years old. He wanted to be a father again, wanted to come back into her life, wanted to be her father. She would not have it. She had erased the place he once had in her heart and had begun to blame Cross for her mother's death. The lack of acceptance angered Cross, who diverted his anger unto Neve. Neve felt pity for the man's loss of a child, especially when Ivy was Cross' only child. With lots of time and effort, he eventually helped Ivy accept Cross as a father once again. They were close once more. Eventually, Cross killed Azazel and took Bobbie's soul from his corpse, bringing her back to life once she was able to go back to the shadow sphere. Despite coming back to life, Bobbie did not want to see her child. Not because she no longer loved her, but because she was afraid of leaving her again. She thought it cruel to re-enter her child's life if she might leave again and cause her the same sorrow she once had. As such, Bobbie instead went to live on her own on Earth, away from both Cross and Ivy. Current Day Ivy is still the Queen of the Shadows. But she has begun to form another mental disorder in wake of her freedom from IED, neurotic depression. Because of this, she doesn't believe she's worthy of the title of "Queen." She plans to have an heir, so they can take her title from her. Currently, she rules with a silent fist. Ivy drifts from day to day without much notice of the world around her. Abilities Ivy is a shadow, which gives her the ability to blend into any place there is not light. Additionally, if her body is harmed fatally, her soul will be put in the shadow sphere to regenerate it. On top of this she employs two people as weapons: * Neve is her main weapon. He can transform into a parasol and sword. She uses him as both a weapon and shield in one. * Bakasura serves as her "ranged" attack. While in his monster form, she traps him in her shadow. If she needs him, she'll create a shadow with her parasol. From any place near her that there is not light, he can create tentacles to attack and restrain enemies. Relationships * Parents: Cross Tallios - Father, Bobbie Tallios - Mother * Adoptive Parents: Neve Feron, Chaos, Snowstorm Parellian * Siblings: None * Children: None Trivia * Ivy's original design had purple skin, because of this she was nicknamed, "Little Grape". She still has this nickname. Category:Character Category:Female